Mother Dearest
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together, but what if the Nine Tails was a female? Well when Naruto starts showing strange behavior such as weird cravings and mood swings, things get complicated.
1. You're what?

Title: Mother Dearest  
  
Rating: Pg-13, rating may go up in later chapters. Anime: Naruto Pairings: SasuNaru/ Kakuka so far. Authoress: Japime gurl Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together, yet Naruto's behavior starts to change. He's getting these strange cravings that don't involve Ramen and having weird mood swings. What's going on? Age: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: 18. I'm working on Iruka's and Kakashi's ages.  
  
Mother Dearest.  
  
Being careful Naruto carefully removed Sasuke's hands from his waist, not that he wanted to. Now was not the time for it. However the sleeping Sasuke wasn't about to give up a fight, unconscious or not, Naruto a little annoyed tried again to be a sneaky as a cat. He quietly picked up Sasuke's hands and replaced them on a pillow; sure enough Sasuke squeezed the pillow partly clearing Naruto's escape. Now to get Sasuke off of him, he picked up Sasuke's head as lightly as he could and placed it on a pillow. Moving to the side of the bed Naruto quietly creped to get off the bed, but Sasuke sneezed Naruto whipped his head around. Holding his breath he saw that Sasuke had not awaked and Naruto mentally sighed.  
  
Still as stealthy as a feline Naruto made his way to his destination, the bathroom. He could feel it rising in his throat so he quickly closed the door sat in front of the toilet on his knees, head looming forward. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go one like this. And then he threw up and wiped away saliva with the back of his hand. He felt hands rubbing his back and he turned his head to face Sasuke. Shit! He didn't want Sasuke to know, especially Sasuke. And he didn't want to explain it to Sasuke. Racing his mind for an excuse, Sasuke asked a question," You alright this is the third time this week you've um vomited?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I just ate too much." Naruto hated lying to Sasuke, but there were so many what ifs. What if Sasuke doesn't want it? What if Sasuke freaks out? And the most important what if Sasuke doesn't love him anymore? Naruto could not bear that.  
  
Sasuke bent down placing his hand on Naruto's forehead, "Well you don't have a fever. "  
  
"Sasuke. I. Am. Fine. So stop worrying. "  
  
"Fine, but if it happens again, but if it happens agai-" "It won't! All I did was throw up, so you can stop worrying, Mom."  
  
The insult worked as Sasuke's face darkens at the 'mom' comment  
then he jumped Naruto tickling him. "I'll teach you to call me  
'mom.' " The tickle war ended in ten minutes and Sasuke lost  
since Naruto knew all of Sasuke's tickle spots. Sasuke defeated  
left to make breakfast leaving Naruto to his thoughts. He  
mentally sighed again his excuse worked though he still felt bad  
for not telling Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't understand. He didn't he  
even understand it. Quickly getting dressed he headed toward the  
kitchen two bowls of Ramen were on the table.  
  
Naruto inwardly winced; it wasn't like he didn't like Ramen. He loved it! Demo he was getting strange cravings that didn't involve Ramen, though if Sasuke saw Naruto not eating Ramen he would freak. So he would just shove some down and satisfy his 'cravings' later. Picking up some chopsticks and shoveling some Ramen he saw Sasuke watching him. Naruto mentally frowned he didn't want Sasuke to worry about him so he snapped his fingers to get Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke." "Yes." "Will you please get me some Ramen, please?" "Naruto, we just went shopping yesterday! "  
  
Naruto decided to unleash his secret weapon. Turning his lower lip outward into a pout and looked at Sasuke his eyes becoming glassy; the pupil widening lowering his head and trying to make his face look depressed and innocent. Naruto mentally smiled at he heard cursing and noises of the chair being moved. Sasuke reluctantly agreed and to make sure Sasuke didn't change his mind; Naruto instantly dropped his 'puppy' look and jumped on Sasuke hugging him. Naruto smiled as the blood reached Sasuke 's face Sasuke sighed as he pushed Naruto away stating he would be back and went out the door.  
  
Naruto sighed as he waited five minutes after Sasuke left and headed toward Iruka-sensei's. Iruka-sensei was the only one who Naruto told about his 'situation.' Please Iruka-sensei knew right off the bat something was wrong and somehow Kakashi-sensei knew too. The man was like a hawk, either he found out Naruto snorted or Iruka-sensei told him. Probably the last one, since Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were together. One of these days he had to thank Kakashi-sensei for the immediate decrease of B missions lately. Of course Sasuke was still upset by the decrease.  
  
Naruto knocked on Iruka-sensei's house, not surprised to see Kakashi-sensei opening the door. Kakashi-sensei practically lived here. Entering Iruka-sensei's house he saw Iruka-sensei in the living room making tea. Kakashi-sensei and more of Iruka-sensei were trying to convince Naruto to tell Sasuke. Though you can't just say stuff like this. Rubbing his temples, he asked Iruka-sensei had chocolate the ultimate stress-reliever. Iruka was not shocked to see Naruto eating other things than Ramen since 'it' happened Naruto's tastes had changed, Iruka handed Naruto a bar of chocolate as their talk continued.  
  
"Naruto. You really keep shouldn't keep this stuff to yourself."  
  
"I'm not. You guys know so it's not to myself."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Sasuke should know. He has that right."  
  
"I know. It's just tha-."  
  
"Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke will still love you either way."  
  
Naruto nodded and Iruka-sensei smiled at Kakashi-sensei's comment. Just then there was a knock Iruka-sensei got up and opened the door Sasuke was there.  
  
Naruto stood up, "Sasuke what are you doing here?" " I forgot to ask which kind of Ramen you wanted. " Stepping inside he looked at Naruto, "Let's go. I need to talk to you, alone."  
  
Naruto waved goodbye at Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei as he followed Sasuke home. Something was wrong. Saving the rest of the chocolate for later. Sasuke opened the door and as soon as Naruto entered Sasuke asked, "What aren't' you telling me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Naruto decided to play dumb; he didn't want Sasuke to find out this way.  
"I heard you and Iruka talking about it. What. Is .It? " Sasuke said in a serious tone.  
Naruto sighed, "You promise you won't freak out."  
" I promise."  
" You might want to sit down."  
  
"Tell me already! DAMMIT!"  
Naruto sighed again, "Aa. Sasuke. I'm well. I'm ano.."  
  
"Well anytime today." Sasuke replied crossing his arms not hiding the sarcasm in his voice."  
Of all the things Sasuke would think he was going to say Sasuke would never expect this. "I'm pregnant."  
:::::THUMP:::::::  
  
Read and review and me no own Naruto. I NEED IDEAS! 


	2. It's a she?

Title: Mother Dearest  
  
Rating: Pg-13, rating may go up in later chapters.  
  
Anime: Naruto  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru/ Kakuka so far.  
  
Authoress: Japime gurl  
  
Story Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together, yet Naruto's behavior starts to change. He's getting these strange cravings that don't involve Ramen and having weird mood swings. What's going on?  
  
Age: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: 18. I'm working on Iruka's and Kakashi's ages.   
  
Authoress ramblings - 1- plot-  
  
Okay folks here is the almighty idea behind my story. It's amazing the things you think of watching the rain. Ne way this story is based on what if the Nine Tails was a female? And yes Sasuke and Naruto are a couple. Naruto is the sealed fox so he is technically the Nine Tails. Let me try to phrase it another way, the Nine Tails and Naruto are separate and the same at the same time. Naruto is pregnant because the Nine Tails is a girl demon and the kid will either be a kit, a human, or both. And this 'kid' will cause problems for Sasuke and Naruto, as I will explain later on.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Midnite: You serious? That's cool.  
  
Monkfish: Thanks for the advice.  
  
Siw-wa: Oh the Nine Tails will be helping Naruto more ways then you think.  
  
Crazy DOOM Kitten: Glad you like it. We will have an overprotective Sasuke don't worry. Have you read chapter 10 of "What's luv gotta do with it?"  
  
Gami: Please I am not that sick. They're 18, I forgot to add it in.  
  
Summary: Sasuke just found out that Naruto's pregnant and um unfortunately fainted.  
  
Mother Dearest-Entry 2   
  
:::::THUMP::::::::  
  
` "Uhhhhh." I feel someone shaking me hard it had to be Naruto only he would do that. I'm an idol to everyone else except him. I 'm blinking around how did I get on the floor? And why is Naruto up there?  
  
Putting a hand to my head I sat up, "I had a bad dream that you were preg-"  
  
"I know because it wasn't a dream. "  
  
I could feel myself slipping. No. No. No. No. No. He couldn't be. There was no way. It wasn't logical. It was impossible. I was a guy Naruto hopefully is a guy so he can't be pregnant. No. No. No. I felt a rough hand grab my collar tight and pain in my left side of the face I looked up. Naruto had punched me.  
  
"Dammit Sasuke! Don't faint on me..again. I need you now. So DON'T!!"  
  
The punch officially woke me up, but "H-h-how?"  
  
Naruto sighed, " The Nine Tails is a girl."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sasuke. The Nine Tails sealed inside of me is a girl. A female. I know because I have been getting his err her's memories through my dreams. She attacked the village to avenge one of its kits."  
  
"That doesn't explain anything! So what if the demon fox is a girl?"  
  
"It does make sense. I am the fox and its fox is me at the same time. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are we going to keep it or not?"  
  
"I-I don't know. How long have you been ...?"  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"I c-can't do this. I can't." I got up and ran through the door. It's not right. Not possible. There were so many questions. What would the village say? Surely they would try to kill Naruto before the 'thing' was born. What would we do if Naruto went into labor? I did not want to think about that. What about the missions? Naruto can't be doing missions if he's pregnant. On the other hand, I do want to restore my clan. This might be my chance. What if Naruto had a kit?  
  
I calmed down and entered the nearest bar. I needed a drink badly, I ordered a 'tall one.' Should I keep it? Should I not? So many things can go wrong. My drink came and I took a sip as someone sat beside me. Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"  
  
I shrugged "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Believe it or not I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei. I need to talk to him and I heard he was here."  
  
Sakura also ordered a drink she turned to me and asked," What's wrong you usually don't drink unless something is wrong. Is it Naruto?"  
  
Kuso. Why did she have to be the smart one in our group? "Yes."  
  
"Did you guys get into a fight?"  
  
"No. You won't believe me even if I told you."  
  
"Oh yeah. Try me. Come on and tell me Sasuke-kun. Please. "  
  
"Naruto's pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Naruto. Is. Pregnant. I don't know how. He said the Nine Tails is a girl. So go figure."  
  
I took a long sip of my drink. "So where's Naruto now?"  
  
"I left him at home."  
  
"Sasuke! Don't you think that's sort of heart less. Naruto is going to have a kid and is probably upset. You just left him at home."  
  
Damn you guilt. I sighed. "You have no idea about pregnancy do you?" Sakura's question caught me off guard and I nodded lightly.  
  
"Well when girls get pregnant. They get tired easily and eat more since they are supporting two. Also they have morning sickness that is basically throwing up, weird cravings such as sweet and sour junk and mood swings one minute they can be ticked off the other they're crying their eyes out. They get real emotional. So if it's the same with Naruto, best to keep him out of public as much as possible. You know how the villagers are."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So are you keeping it or not?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well if I was Naruto I would feel rather unloved if my so-called lover left me when he heard I was pregnant." Damn she's doing this on purpose. Major guilt trip.  
  
"Just what are you getting at?"  
  
Sakura took a sip and replied, "Just trying to see it from Naruto's point of view. So how far along is he?"  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"Damn. He's been conceiving it that long?"  
  
"Well if I was Naruto I would feel rather unloved." Naruto wouldn't feel like that would he? I did leave him like that. "I need you now."  
  
"SHIT!" Throwing some money on the table, " Sakura, keep this secret okay. I don't want anyone else finding out." She nods. Shit. How could I be so stupid. Running into the closest store. Cravings huh? Well I did see Naruto eating chocolate. Picking up a bag of chocolate I head toward the check out area. Pregnant or not, I'm going to prove it to Naruto. I still love you.  
  
Authoress Ramblings -number 2  
  
Naruto and Sasuke are 18! I changed their ages. And what 'pregnancy' things should I have Naruto do? Sure we are going to have the mood swings, cravings and morning sickness, but should I change Naruto's weight and make him look pregnant? And what should I do next? Should Sakura be with Lee or Ino?  
  
Me no own Naruto. 


	3. Mood Swings

Title: Mother Dearest  
  
Rating: Pg-13, rating may go up in later chapters.  
  
Anime: Naruto  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru/ Kakuka so far.  
  
Authoress: Japime gurl  
  
Story Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together, yet Naruto's behavior starts to change. He's getting these strange cravings that don't involve Ramen and having weird mood swings. What's going on?  
  
Age: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: 18. I'm working on Iruka's and Kakashi's ages.   
  
Me no own Naruto.  
  
Summary: After Sasuke woke up after fainting he took off after hearing Naruto was pregnant, then he had a 'talk' with Sakura. Now he's going to have to face the 'consequences' of a PMSing Naruto.  
  
Mother Dearest  
  
I stamped my foot lightly waiting for the line to pick up. I needed to get Naruto, even if it was my fault in the first place. Sighing I stepped out of the line I was in and looked around to see if there were shorter lines. While walking around I accidentally stepped in the reading area, books were everywhere. Hmm. I wonder.  
  
HA! They had it. Shoving the 'book' in my shopping basket I got lost got lost again and found my way to the check out area with a short line. Feeling proud and pathetic at the same time I roughly handed my money over and left with my purchases. I need to get out more. I got lost in a store. Feeling really ashamed right now.  
  
I found this shady spot away from people and I pulled out the 'book.' It was on pregnancy and I skimmed through it. Where is the important stuff? I skipped the visuals for very obvious reasons of course. Getting frustrated I nearly ripped out some pages till my gaze caught on two words. Morning Sickness*.  
  
Morning Sickness - Usually starts from the 1st -3rd mont-.  
  
The book fell from my hand. What? No. That can't be right. Naruto isn't . He's only been pregnant for 3 weeks. So what does that mean? Wait he's had morning sickness before today, and it hasn't been a month yet. He's thrown up three times this week so.. Oh. Ohh. That's not good. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.  
  
This child is Naruto's and the fox's right? So maybe this is affect of it being the fox's kid. Yeah that has to be it. Everything just speeding up, the faster the better, I sigh. Shit. That means. I don't know anything about foxes or demons. I doubt anyone does so. We don't know what other affects the demon fox will have on Naruto. Does this mean Naruto will be affecting the fox and the fox affecting Naruto? I hope not.  
  
Thinking about this more. Shit. Oh shit. If everything is speeding up that means. I have no idea when Naruto is going to go into labor. Grabbing my brown bag full of chocolate I run as fast as I can back to Naruto's house. Well that's just great. Kuso! I hope Naruto's okay.  
  
Opening the door quietly, "Naruto." I enter and instantly see Naruto huddled on the floor. Well Sakura did say Naruto would be emotional. "Hey Naruto." He looks at me tears streaming down his face. Damn you guilt. Damn you.  
  
"Sasuke. You came back?"  
  
"Of course I came back."  
  
"I th-thought you didn't l-love me anymore."  
  
"Nothing will stop me from loving you koi."  
  
Naruto wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, but wouldn't look at me. Then he head snapped up and a vein popped out. Not good.  
  
"What makes you think you can just sweet talk you way out of this one, huh? Whether you meant it or not, you left me!! You ran away and didn't even try to comfort me. I'm the one who's going to have a kid. You left me all alone with an unborn kid!! WITH A KID SASUKE!!! A KID!!!"  
  
"Well. I um. Got you those chocolates."  
  
"Awwww. You did. That's so sweet."  
  
Naruto with PMS is scary. Very scary. I don't know if I can handle all these mood swings. Naruto is definitely staying out of public. I kneel by him and see he's crying again! First he's crying then he's pissed bitching me out, next he was all cutesy and now he's back to crying. I shook my head Naruto never showed this much emotion. Naruto. Was. VERY. Emotional.  
  
I never noticed how emotional he's been. Sure he's been a bastard. He was very agitated all week and pissy. Naruto usually is like that, but these past weeks. Umm. "Shhh. Don't cry. What' s wrong Naruto-Chan?"  
  
"What are we going to do about this kid?"  
  
"We'll keep it "  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Now I can revive my clan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
That was not a good 'oh.' He's not looking at me. He looks sad. "So that's it Sasuke. You're just in this for the kid, ne? Not for me. You are just staying here just the kid's your responsibility as much as mine."  
  
"..."  
  
He's looking at me tears still forming and falling down his face. Is he insane? I'm not just in for the kid.  
  
"Sasuke. How dare you prance in here saying you love me when all you care about is rebuilding your clan! What about me? Is that all I'm good for being used so you can have an heir? Dam-"  
  
I kissed him and I broke off the kiss. "Shhh. Stop crying." I wiped away all his tears and then cup his face so he can't move his head. "Naruto. It's true this child will rebuild my clan, but I rather have the one I love be the m-.my lover. I rather my lover do the honors. " I kissed him again and pulled my hands from his face.  
  
"You are so lucky you are such a good smooth talker. And uh Sasuke I hope you wasn't going to say 'mother' instead of lover for your sake. "  
  
"Wha-Oh. Oh. Of course I was going to say 'lover' I just messed up on the wording. "  
  
"Suure." Naruto grabbed my arm and rested his head on it. "Hey Sasuke. What's the kid's name?"  
  
"...."  
  
Well there you have it folks. Another chapter of "Mother Dearest."  
  
Authoress Ramblings 3-  
  
What should the kid's name be? Guy or girl? And how long should Naruto's 'cycle' last? Give me ideas!!! 


End file.
